Messy With a Chance of Showers
by Ngetal Child
Summary: After a grueling week, Sang wants to do something nice for Sean and Owen. But what starts out as a nice gesture quickly degrades into a mad chaotic mess, which of course must then be cleaned up.


Messy With a Chance of Showers

You know those moments in life when you just know something is about to happen, but you are helpless to stop it? Those moments in which your heart jumps into your throat and your lungs freeze in your chest and you can only watch in stunned horror as the scene plays out in front of you. Well, me accidentally splattering Mr. Blackbourne across the face and shirt with a huge spoonful of alfredo sauce was one of those moments. And it was all Dr. Sean's fault.

The night had started out as a perfectly normal one. Mr. Blackbourne had been busy with some Academy business all week and Dr. Sean had been pulling extra hours at the hospital. I had missed them during their absence and knowing they must be exhausted, I offered to make them dinner tonight and let me spoil them a bit. Mr. Blackbourne had requested Italian and Dr. Sean had requested dessert. So I decided to make chicken alfredo with salad, garlic bread, and a tiramisu cake for dessert to stick with the Italian theme. I had them meet me at Sean's condo and by the time they got there, dinner was all ready to go. Seeing the way their tired faces lit up as I placed the food before them and gave them each a kiss on the cheek made all of my efforts instantly worth it.

We had just settled into a pleasant evening over our meal when I noticed a glob of sauce on the corner of Sean's mouth. I giggled a little and reached out to swipe it from his face as he looked on in confusion. Once he realized what I was doing, a glimmer entered his eyes and he swiped a long finger into his sauce and painted the sauce across my nose in a slow, deliberate move. I was sputtered in protest, surprised giggles bursting from my mouth and then I was retaliating with a glob of my own sauce right across his pristine blue shirt. His mouth dropped open in shock and then he was lunging for me and I was racing to get away.

In my mad attempt to get away, I accidentally smacked my hand down on the ladle in the alfredo sauce and I watched in horror as the sauce arched across the table to land across a shocked Mr. Blackbourne. Sean and I froze in our scrabbling, waiting with baited breath to see what his reaction would be. He didn't erupt like I first feared he would, barking orders and telling us off. Instead, he calmly reached up and removed his glasses, not looking at either of us and he picked up the discarded ladle and scooped it into the sauce dish once again. And before our stunned gazes, he deliberately flung an entire spoonful of the sauce in a dramatic arch, which caught both Sean and I in the chest.

The wicked smirk on his face and playful glint in Mr. Blackbourne's pale eyes was absolutely shocking, but it seemed to break the spell for Sean because he was suddenly launching himself for my plate of pasta and chucking it in Mr. Blackbourne's face and then it was a mad scramble to get our hands on any and all available food. I had never in my wildest dreams imagined that I would be having the most intense food fight of my life with Mr. Blackbourne of all people. Sean, I was not surprised in the least. If you had asked me yesterday who was most likely to instigate a food fight, I would have pointed out Luke or Sean in a heartbeat. But here we are, the three of us racing around Sean's condo like crazy people, shrieks and howls of laughter echoing throughout it as we sought to cover one another in the most amount of food possible.

And it was all because Sean couldn't just let me clean him up a bit and Mr. Blackbourne was in a slap happy mood. Even the tiramisu was not spared. Sean had taken one look at it in the kitchen and grabbed a massive handful and smeared it across my face and down my neck. Owen then swiped in and grabbed his own handful and shoved it up Sean's nose. With Sean distracted in trying to tackle Mr. Blackbourne, I raced to the fridge and found plenty of goodies to play with. Seeing squirt bottles of chocolate and caramel sauce, I snagged them up and shot after the two men. Mr. Blackbourne had Sean pinned and was shoving some salad dressing laden lettuce into a protesting Sean's mouth, lecturing him mockingly.

"You should really eat more vegetables, Sean. You don't get enough in your diet. You're a doctor, I'd think you'd know better."

Sean was sputtering and laughing in response, desperately attempting to twist himself out of Mr. Blackbourne's reach, but it was proving to be a totally hopeless endeavor. I used my quietest steps to sneak up behind the unsuspecting men and carefully aimed. The looks on their respective faces as a jet of chocolate hit Mr. Blackbourne in the cheek and Dr. Sean in face was priceless. Fighting back giggles, I addressed Mr. Blackbourne with my sassiest tone.

"And you should really enjoy the sweeter things in life Mr. Blackbourne. Life's too boring otherwise."

I knew I was dead the moment they shared a silent look and appeared to reach an agreement. I squealed loudly as they both jumped up and chased after me as I raced into the as of yet undisturbed living room. I launched myself over the nearest couch in an attempt to give me some extra precious seconds to reach the nearest room, hoping to lock myself in. I didn't have a prayer. Within moments, I was tackled to the ground by the two males, their heavy weights effectively pinning me down and between the two of them, my hands were quickly restrained.

Mock looks of disapproval and censure colored their faces as they looked down at me, their eyes alight with ill concealed humor and silent laughter. I was breathless from giggling so hard by this point and the chase, but their looks just triggered a whole new wave. I knew trying to escape was a useless endeavor, but I still struggled and bucked against them in an attempt to get away.

"Pookie, if you had just nailed Owen back there, this whole situation would have ended up very different. I didn't think you capable of kicking a man when he's down. For shame, young lady!"

The playful ridicule from Sean just made me struggle that much harder, helpless with laughter. Mr. Blackbourne and Sean had me effectively pinned, but I could tell they were being careful to not crush me under their combined weights. However, at my renewed struggles, Dr. Sean pushed down on me just a little harder, which instantly made me freeze. His hipbone had ground down on my center just a little in that moment and I had felt a sudden spark of pleasure race up my spine. Neither man appeared to notice the sudden change in my mood, as they were still chuckling and throwing jibes my way.

I couldn't help it though. After that little movement from Sean, I was suddenly hyper aware with the fact that I was pressed rather intimately against both men. Each point of contact between us was suddenly burning and I was made all too aware that I hadn't been with either of them in over a week. I was a greedy girl, I thought to myself. I had seven other guys who were more than willing and able to keep me entertained, but deny me access to one, and I was insatiable. Deciding to take advantage of the situation and see what could happen, I experimentally rocked my hips strategically into both of their groins.

Instantly, both men froze at my movements and they locked eyes with me, a question in their eyes. They weren't sure if that had been intentional or if I was still playing around and trying to get away. Not wanting to tip them off yet, I began struggling against their arms again, giggling once again. They both relaxed a little and small smiles graced their unbelievably handsome features. After they had relaxed just enough, I repeated my movement with my hips, making it larger this time. At this point, they both caught on to my plan and their expressions went from playful to ravenously hungry so quickly it stole the air out of my lungs.

Their grips on my arms tightened, firm but gentle somehow, and I watched their eyes darken as they looked at me intently. They hadn't moved away yet, nor were they moving closer. They just stared at me with that intense hunger in their eyes and I found myself growing impatient once again. Making my movements as exaggerated and deliberate as I could, I rocked up into them a third time. And as the old addage goes, third times the charm, right? A shudder ran through their tense frames and Mr. Blackbourne closed his eyes as Dr. Sean leaned his head down a little, obscuring his expression from me.

"Pookie...don't start something you don't intend to finish. It's not very fair, you see, and I have very little restraint after this last week."

"Who said I don't intend to finish, Dr. Sean?"

Sean groaned as another shudder ran through their bodies at my words and then Mr. Blackbourne was boring into me with his piercing eyes.

"Miss Sorenson?"

He didn't have to say anything more than that for me to understand the question. Are you okay with this? Is this really what you want? You do know that once we start, we won't be able to stop? I merely nodded my head at his questions and then the two men were sharing one of the silent conversations above me. I couldn't interpret their expressions fully, but something like a challenge entered Sean's as he quirked an eyebrow at Mr. Blackbourne. After a short moment, they appeared to reach a consensus, because they were suddenly popping up off of me. I felt a rush of loss at the feel of their strong, sculpted bodies, but I quickly forgot that as Mr. Blackbourne reached down and picked me up.

"Well, honey bunches, we should get all cleaned first, wouldn't you agree?"

At Sean's question, I looked down and realized that we were all a crazy mess at the moment. I fought back another giggle at the wilted lettuce stuck to Sean's jaw, the cake smeared across his nose, and the noodles sticking out of his hair. Mr. Blackbourne still had a glob of the original alfredo sauce across his cheek and the chocolate sauce was streaked down his neck. I knew I was sticky hot mess myself and the idea of cleaning up did have some appeal. I nodded my head at Sean's question and he gave me a quick nod. He began walking out of the living room without a further word.

"Sean, where are you going?"

"I'll meet you both in my bathroom. I just have to grab something first."

Mr. Blackbourne just pursed his lips at his tone before he began down the hallway and stopping in front of the bathroom. Balancing me in one arm, he opened the door and gently set me on the wide marble counter top. The heat returned to his eyes as he softly cupped my face. I felt my breathing falter as he softly leaned down and pressed his lips against mine in a tender kiss. It was gentle but contolled, much like Mr. Blackbourne himself. He slid his nose along my cheekbone and his lips hovered at the shell of my ear, causing a shiver to run down my spine at the feeling of his breath tickling me.

"Well Miss Sorenson, shall we get started then?"

I was too anxious to do anything more than nod my head at his question. His gentle hands reached for the buttons of my blouse and he began to slowly undo them one by one, his steel eyes intent on mine. After he had finished with the last one, he began to take his time in pulling it off, placing a light kiss on first one shoulder than the other. I had a white cami-bra top underneath that was now stained and stuck tightly to my body. Maintaining eye contact, he swiftly pulled it up and off my body. Cold air hit my sweat slicked skin and goosebumps erupted up and down my arms.

Mr. Blackbourne's gaze turned molten silver as he hungrily took in my exposed breasts. I fought against the urge to cover them as I always did under his intense scrutiny, knowing it only served to upset him. He leaned forward and ghosted light kisses in a line across first one sensitive mound and then the other. It was such a tender and intimate movement and when his eyes met mine, I was touched at the clear adoration in them. He straightened and I couldn't wait any longer. I reached out blindly and grabbed at his own shirt and fumbled to clumsily free him of his shirt. In my haste, I ended up ripping the last two buttons off. He quickly pulled it off and pulled off his undershirt.

Mr. Blackbourne's large hands at my waist surprised me as he worked at undoing the zipper at my skirt. I mimicked his actions as I fumbled with the front of his stained slacks. As he pulled me off the counter, my skirt fluttered unhindered to the floor and I tugged to get his pants off his sculpted hips. Standing in front of Mr. Blackbourne in only my lacey bikini panties was still a nerve wracking experience. Even after all these months of being together, I always felt insecure and worried that he wouldn't want me for some reason. I knew it was an irrational fear, based on the passionate and urgent way in which he tackled each of our encounters. I only needed to look at the very obvious tent in his gray boxer-briefs to see his current state of desire.

I stepped forward and lightly traced a finger along the hemline that sat low on his narrow, defined hips. I felt him shiver lightly as I traced along one hipbone across to the other. I knew from previous experience that Mr. Blackbourne was more sensitive in the middle, along the fine line of hair that rose up from his briefs to his belly button. I shot a quick glance through my eye lashes to see what Mr. Blackbourne was doing. He was watching the path of my hand raptly, the hunger in his eyes a raging inferno, but he did nothing to stop my exploration. That was Mr. Blackbourne, always in control.

Well, almost always, I thought to myself. I could think of a few times where he had lost control on me. Returning to my exploration, I traced up over his happy trail, putting a little more pressure in my touch and was pleased by the low rumble that reverberated in Mr. Blackbourne's chest. At this point, I brought my other hand up to join the first. I began skimming over his glorious musculature, admiring his beauty openly. He was the epitome of male perfection, David made flesh and blood. I stood on my toes and placed a light kiss above his heart and heard his breath catch in response.

"Well, I see you both got the party started without me. I feel a little wounded that you forgot about little ol' me."

Sean's unexpected and playful voice snapped us out of our trance and we both whipped to face him. My brain short circuited a moment later when I realized that he was leaning casually against the bathrooms doorway, without a stitch of clothing on. My mouth dried out as I took in the entirety of his frame. He was simply stunning and, based off of his very large, very erect penis, happy to be here. Dragging my eyes upwards, I was surprised to see his eyes belied the playful nature of his tone. His eyes were pure lust as they hungrily devoured me from across the room, caressing across my breasts and hips before settling on my lacey panties. He gave a playful pout at that even as his green eyes darkened further.

"What's this? Pookie, you are horribly over dressed for the occasion. You're slacking, Owen."

Mr. Blackbourne stiffened next to me in response but Sean merely winked at me and approached me boldly. He moved like a predator, deadly and lithe as he slinked across the room to stand in front of me. Without any warning, he dipped a hand into the band of my panties on either side of my hips and savagely ripped through them. I watched in shock as the delicate, and now very ruined, material fluttered to the floor.

"Whoopsie, did I do that?"

"Se-ahhh!"

My protest ended in a yelp of surprise as Sean hefted me suddenly over his shoulder. I couldn't stop my giggles as I pounded halfheartedly at his back. He merely ignored my actions and began striding confidently into the archway which separated his shower and bath area from the rest of his large bathroom. He walked right past his large jacuzzi bathtub and strode right into the massive marble lined shower stall. He turned back to face Mr. Blackbourne, with me still struggling over his shoulder.

"Are you coming to join us? Because we can handle this just fine on our own if you don't want to."

Again I noticed an odd note of challenge in Sean's voice as he addressed Mr. Blackbourne. I couldn't twist around enough to see what was going on between the two men, but I wouldn't be surprised to find out that they were sharing another one of those odd silent conversations they were wont to use.

"Don't be ridiculous. After all, someone has to keep you in line tonight Sean."

A small chuckle shook Sean's chest, bouncing me a little at the movement. I was getting a little dizzy at the rush of blood to my brain, so I was caught completely by surprise when a second pair of hands grasped my waist and set me gently on my feet. They kept me steady as a wave of blood rushing away clouded my vision a moment and made my stance unsteady. Once I was stable, I looked up and found myself staring into the bright green eyes of Dr. Sean. That meant the person behind me was Mr. Blackbourne. I started looking behind me when Sean reached out and grabbed my chin firmly, redirecting my eyes to face him.

I watched entranced as he lowered his head and pulled me into a kiss that quickly turned hungry. Closing my eyes instinctively, I was swept up in the intensity as he demanded entrance into my mouth and took it. I loved kissing all of my boys, but Dr. Sean had an especially wicked tongue that made the whole experience just that much more pleasurable. I was so distracted by his consuming kiss that I was taken unawares when the shower started above us. I froze out of habit, my long held trauma fighting through at the first trickles of water before slowly relaxing as the water turned from a spray to a small deluge of water.

After the boys had discovered my trauma associated with showers, they had played around with numerous different designs and pressures of water. We found that light sprinkling pressure set off the trauma the worst and I had resigned myself to a life of baths. It was at this point that Gabriel had had the genius idea of waterfall style showers after looking up various designs. I found that the sensation of the water was different enough from a normal shower that after the initial few trickles of water, I was able to relax and enjoy. All of the boys got their showers adapted to this style and appeared to be all too happy to create new "positive" associations with them for me.

After I fully relaxed under the deliciously hot water, Sean pulled back and cradled my face in his hands, allowing me to catch my breath. A third hand cupped my chin and pulled my head back, forcing my cake and sauce encased hair under the gentle fall of water. I caught Mr. Blackbourne's eyes as he worked at rinsing off the worst of the gunk in my hair. I saw the authority and control he used with me during our own encounters infuse his face and my breath and heart rate picked up in response. Mr. Blackbourne loved to be in control and I had quickly learned to love to obey. When I obeyed, the reward was always worth the wait.

"Miss Sorenson, this is what is going to happen. You are going to hold onto those bars and you are going to allow Sean and I to clean you. You may not let go of those bars, nor may you touch either of us. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Blackbourne."

"If you let go of those bars or disobey my order and touch either of us, you will be punished. Do you understand me Miss Sorenson?"

I felt a thrill of pleasure shoot through me at his clear command and I felt a sharp throb reach through my core as I reached out to either side and take hold of the bars he had indicated a moment ago. "Yes, Mr. Blackbourne, I understand perfectly."

"Good girl."

"Aww, Owen, you're always so bossy. Pookie, please tell me he's not always this much of a stick in the mud? However, I'm starting to see the appeal here. I like having you helpless and left to my tender mercies."

"Sean, if you don't shut up, I'm kicking you out."

"Oops! You heard the boss man, I need to get to work with this scrubby dubby and get you squeaky clean Pookie."

I heard a large sigh of long suffering behind me at Sean's ridiculous antics and I couldn't help the giggles that slipped from my lips. The feel of the first swipe of a sudsie loofa over my shoulder brought me back to the situation and I tightened my grip on the shower bras as Sean joined in and rubbed one across my left breast. They worked in sinful tandem, teasing me as they gave me the most thorough and torturous shower of my life. While Mr. Blackbourne was very straight forward in his actions, Sean could not resist testing my restraint every so often. He would flick a teasing finger over my taunt nipples, dance a knowing finger over a particularly sensitive spot on body, or "accidentally" brush a finger over my swollen sex. Nothing substantial to relieve the deep, growing ache I felt but substantial enough that I couldn't focus on anything but the movements of his deft fingers.

As Mr. Blackbourne began working shampoo through my hair, his fingers like magic, I felt Sean slip something smooth and cold between my legs. I tensed in surprise at the unexpected sensation, but before I good see what he was up to, I was hit by the force of the tiny object when he turned it on. I bucked in surprise at the intense vibrations that pulsed straight through my clit, stars dancing across my eyes at the unexpected pleasure. A loud moan burst through my mouth as I stared up at Sean in wide eyed amazement. A wicked smirk lit his face as he pressed the tiny toy harder against me. I caught myself at just the last moment when I threatened to let go of the bars as I bowed under the waves of pleasure racing through my body. My muscles were coiling tighter and tighter under his ruthless onslaught, but just as I began to flutter on the cusp of release, he drew away completely.

I practically sobbed as he pulled away from me, my hands almost cramping with the force I clasped the bars to keep from letting go. I couldn't understand what game Sean was playing, but based on the absolutely devilish grin on his face, he was enjoying it immensely. Mr. Blackbourne appeared to be completely oblivious to Sean's torturous administrations and merely began adding conditioner calmly through my hair. I was whimpering pitifully at this point and then Sean brought that beautiful, dangerous toy right back to my clit and this time, the vibrations were a low, taunting setting. To make matters worse, Sean teased around my entire core, never resting in one spot too long.

I tried desperately to follow his movements, rocking my hips as best as I could, but I could never get the right pressure or rhythm to get that much sought after release of the building torture. The relaxing heat and flow of the water on my head as Mr. Blackbourne calmly rinsed out my hair was a startling contrast of sensations as Sean continued to torture me with his maddeningly irregular patterns and low vibration. I was openly begging now, for Sean to stop teasing me, to tease me more, for Mr. Blackbourne to help me, to let me touch them. The only response I got was a chuckle from Sean and a tsk tsk from Mr. Blackbourne.

The feeling of the two probing fingers suddenly entering me from behind took me by complete and delicious surprise. Between the water of the shower and my own lubrication, Mr. Blackbourne slid easily into me and I just moaned louder at the feeling. Sean brought the tiny bullet up to my clit once more and increased the setting, finally taking pity and establishing a steady rhythm. Mr. Blackbourne set a fast pace and matched his movements to time perfectly with Sean's, hooking his fingers in at each thrust to hit that bundle of nerves that makes me scream and see stars.

I lost all sense of time as the two drove me ever higher, their pace ever faster and relentless. The build up had been so long and so drawn out, that when my climax finally hit, I felt as if I had been hit with a live wire, the pleasure was so intense. After it crested, I expected the two men to release me and let me recover, but they only increased their administrations, the ferocity of their actions taking me by surprise and then a second wave hit me harder then the first. My vision completely whited out and I screamed so loud, it echoed in the room. Gentle hands caught me as my knees completely gave out on me, but I stubbornly held onto the bars. I had been given an order and I refused to disobey. I heard the shower being shut off and the sudden chill made my trembling so much worse.

"You did very well, Miss Sorenson. You followed my orders perfectly. You may let go now."

My fingers were stiff as I painfully released my cramping hands from their death grip. Sean placed a large fluffy towel over me as he started messaging the cramping muscles in one arm, Mr. Blackbourne taking care of the other as he cradled me into his lap. After the worst of the cramps had receded, Mr. Blackbourne lifted me into his arms as he stood up. Sean rose with us and placed a quick kiss on the palm of my hand. I was placed gently in the counter once again and rubbed dry between the two of them. They dried their own hair and quickly wrapped towels around their narrow waists, that delicious V clearly visible. As it tended to do, the sight of that V drew my attention downwards and I noticed that they were still standing very much at attention.

Sean caught me blatantly staring at his very prominent erection through his towel and sent me a lascivious wink. Owen merely picked me up gently and began walking out the room and began heading down the hallway in the direction of Sean's bedroom. I could hear Dr. Sean moving after us, his gait slow and sure. Suddenly unsure about what we were doing, I found myself placing a hesitant finger to my lips.

"Mr. Blackbourne, what are we doing now?"

"You, my dear Miss Sorenson, were a very good girl. And good girls should get rewarded, don't you agree?"

I felt my heart instantly pick up at the pure liquid desire shining from his molten eyes, only to have it stall completely as he flashed me an honest to God, full blown smile. The merry twinkle I saw present in his eyes took me completely by surprise and I could only nod my head in response, dumbfounded. A chuckle from over Blackbourne's shoulder caught my attention as Sean caught my eyes. His green eyes smoldered down at me and he smirk.

"Oh, Owen, Pookie was a VERY good girl and definitely deserves a reward. Honey bunches, this is going to be fun."


End file.
